


Grelliam moments

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: Practicing my english, with the pairing I like most. Sweet moments, while living together.





	1. A warm tea

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for read and please be patient. Learning here.

Grell had a couple of hours feeling sad for no reason.

 _Sad, ugly and unloved_.

He didn't want to talk about it and was just sitting in the couch, under his favorite red blanket.

William literally had no idea of how to cheer him up, but suddenly remembered what Knox said to him once.

_“A warm tea fixes everything, boss"_

And he followed his advice, leaving a warm cup of tea next to his redhead lover and leaving him alone.

A couple of hours passed for sure. William tried to focus on his book and pray for the tea to do its magic, finally smiling at the sight of his partner standing by the door, with his favorite blanket.

“Feeling any better?"

_“Yes, darling. Thank you"._


	2. A smell

William wasn't exactly sure of what it was, but the skin of his redhead lover smelled quite different.

It wasn't like a perfume or any type of body lotion.

Maybe it was just his stupid mind playing tricks, but he actually couldn't stop running his nose on each curve. On each part of the giggling Shinigami.

_“Will, stop! It tickles!"_


	3. Giving up

3 days pissed with the other was enough. But both had a huge ego and expected the other to apologize first.

There was a huge imaginary line in their bed, also. No touching. Not even the slightless accidental touch with their fingers. _Nothing_.

Both, facing the walls in front of them and faking their sleep, expecting the other to apologize first.

_Just enough. What if I just give up and..._

“Grell".

“Will".

_Funny. The same idea, at the same time._

“Will, hmm... sorry..."

“And I'm sorry too".

A sweet deep kiss and a couple of smiles in the semi darkness, thanks to the silver glowing reflect of the moon in their window.

“But admit that you wanted to apologize first" the redhead playfully started and William just laughed.


End file.
